Trapped
by pyrobunnie
Summary: A first season Serena/Darien story. Set during Christmas, if they don't kill each other first, they will probably get together before the story is over ^_~
1. A nice walk

"Trapped"

By Pyrobunnie

Chapter 1

PG for mild language (rating may differ from chapter to chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

"Trapped"

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

A blast of cold air hit Serena in the face as she stepped out into the freezing December air. She took a deep breath and sighed. These were the kind of days she loved; ones where she wasn't late for anything, school had let out the day before for Christmas break, and the only think on Serena's mind was taking a leisurely walk in the odd winter mix of warm sunshine and freezing air to the arcade. The few remaining fallen leaves on the sidewalk made a satisfying *crunch* under her feet as she strolled down the street. For the first time in…well, just for the first time EVER she saw Darien Chiba before she ran into him, sidestepped him neatly, and walked into the Arcade without falling or humiliating herself in any way. 

'Ha! Maybe I should walk slower more often…the look on Darien's face when I didn't trip over him was priceless!' Serena thought with a self-satisfied smirk. 'On the other hand…he does get the most adorably annoyed expression when I _do_ trip over him…'

She became so lost in her mental dilemma over "To trip over Darien Chiba, or To Not trip over Darien Chiba" that she…tripped over Darien Chiba, who had went into the arcade behind her and passed her, trying to walk over to his normal place at the counter.

"Ahhh…Bloody Hell Meatball Head!!!!" Darien yelled in frustration as he hit the floor.

"Sorry, Sorry! Wait…Did you just say 'Bloody Hell'?" Serena asked as she picked herself up off the ground, trying not to laugh. Her efforts were futile, however, as in the next instant she was rolling around on the ground, shaking in helpless laughter.

"Bloody hell! *wild laughter* He said *snort* _Bloody Hell!!!_ *insane laughing* Have you been watching a few to many British movies Darry old boy?" She managed to gasp out in between bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

"No!!!" Darien said indignantly. 'Yes.' He thought to himself before turning and walking away from the laughing girl on the floor of the arcade.

Serena was still on the floor laughing when her friends Mina, Raye, Ami, and Lita walked in, five minutes later. The four shared a 'what the heck now?!' look and in one motion hefted their giggly leader to her feet.

"Come on Sere! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Mina said as they led Serena to an emptey booth and each took a seat. 

"Sorry, what's up?" Serena asked wiping tears out of her eyes as she finally stopped laughing.

"We want to have a Christmas Party on Christmas Eve, remember? We need to start planning" Ami reminded her. 

"Oh, right! So what do we have so far?" 

"Just that it'll be here, all of us, Andrew, Rita, Molly, and MelvinandDarien" Raye repyied, finishing the last bit in a rush.

"WHAT??? Darien??? Uh-uh! No way, No sir, IT'S NOT HAPPENING!!!! You can't invite my worst enemy to our Christmas party!!" Serena exploded.

"Awww, I didn't know you cared…Meatball Head" Came a scathing voice from behind her. 

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

Well, hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter! **_Please_** read and reivew…comments, suggestions for the next chapters, e-mail, anything! Bye!

~~~~&~~~~~@Pyrobunnie ~~~~&~~~~~@

[pyrobunnie@angelfire.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pyrobunnie@angelfire.com



	2. Mental Problems

"Trapped"

By Pyrobunnie

Chapter 2

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

~*~POV~*~ tells you who's POV it is

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

"Trapped"

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

~*~ME~*~

Serena whirled around to face Darien. "Oh hush! You hate me too, why should it bother you that I don't want you at the party?" She demanded, her baby blue eyes flashing in anger, and perhaps a bit of embarrassment that she was caught talking about him.

"You're right about one thing, _Meatball Head_, I could care less that you don't want me at your party, I'm coming anyway, because Drew and the others invited me. But you're wrong about one thing, I don't hate you. Hate is too strong an emotion to feel for someone you barley realize exists, so, I neither hate you, like you, or love you. You are nothing to me." Darien told Serena in the coldest voice she had ever heard him use. While Serena was still in too much shock over his icy words to say or do anything other than stand there and look like the breath had been knocked out of her, Darien gave the other girls one of his most charming, friendliest smiles. "I'll see the rest of ya'll at the party" He said over his shoulder as he exited the arcade.

As he exited and disappeared down the street, Serena reached a trembling hand out to grasp the edge of the table and sank wearily down into a chair. "How…how could he be so cold?" She asked, almost to herself, still in a daze. Suddenly she snapped out of her daze and ran out of the arcade with silent tears streaking down her face.

~*~DARIEN~*~

'Ahw, why'd I have to go and do that? Stupid STUPID **STUPID!!!!** Sure, the meatball brains can be a little _exasperating_ sometimes, but of course she's something to me, _Gods_ is she something to me.' Darien mused as he hurried back to his apartment. 'She looked so sad. No, sad doesn't begin to describe it. She looked like, like, her world had fallen apart all around her. Arg!!! Why'd I do that? OH! Right, because I had to get her back for hurting me. Ah—_piss!_ I have to make it up to her. She'll be at the Christmas party…a…Present! Ok, I'll get her a present!' Darien felt much better as he arrived at his apartment. Serena, on the other hand…

~*~SERENA~*~

'Stupid, conceited jerk! Why'd he have to go and be soooooo mean? And right before Christmas too?' Serena thought glumly, kicking at the fallen leaves as she walked aimlessly over Tokyo. That little tiny demon most people call a "conscious" appeared on her shoulder in the form of a mini meatball head. "You know, you _did_ insult him first" it said in a high, musical voice that grated on Serena's nerves. 

"Shut Up!" She screamed in frustration, batting at her shoulder to make the little demon go away. 'It was right you know' She thought to herself. 'Yeah yeah…So what can I do about it? Well, lets see here…he said he was coming to the Christmas Party…Christmas…PRESENTS!!! Alrighty, I'll by him a present and maybe we can call a truce.' 

The mini meatball headed demon appeared just out of reach of Serena, "Oh like _that_ will work!" She huffed before flying off.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

Well, hope ya'll enjoyed the second chapter! **_Please_** read and review…comments, suggestions for the next chapters, e-mail, anything! Bye!

~~~~&~~~~~@Pyrobunnie~~~~&~~~~~@

[pyrobunnie@angelfire.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pyrobunnie@angelfire.com



	3. A poor excuse for a cliffie

"Trapped"

By Pyrobunnie

Chapter 3

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

"Trapped"

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

~~~*~~~ 3 Days Since Last Chapter:Christmas Eve ~~~*~~~

Serena was rushing around her room getting ready for the party.The past three days had been hectic. She and the girls decided they wanted the party to be formal, they loved having any excuse to shop for, try on, and buy formal dresses. She had found presents she hoped each of her friends would love; a black satin journal with a flame print across the front for Raye, a rare first edition physics book for Ami, a new chef's hat for Lita (Serena had burned her old one last time Lita had tried to teach her to cook) and a charm bracelet for Mina with cats and Venus's symbol on it. Dariens "Why not call a truce and be friends" present had been more difficult. She searched the shops in downtown Tokyo endlessly, and had been on the verge of giving up hope when she saw a beautiful dagger in a medevil shop. It was an antique, and the handle was a rose. Somehow it seemed like a perfect gift for Darien.

'If he doesn't like it he could use it to kill me' Serena thought vaugly as she got ready for the party. Although they had done most of the decorating for the party earlier that day, they decided it would be fun to decorate the actual Christmas Tree at the party. Serena was in charge of bringing the star. 

By the time she was done getting dressed for the party and getting all her presents and the star together, she was almost late. As she was running out the door she vaugly heard the phone ring. Since her family was at a party of their own, and she was running late, she decided to let the machine get it. The door slamed shut behind her just as the machine was coming on with Raye's voice, "Hey Meatball Head, hope you get this message before you leave, but the party had to be cancelled. The weather guys have been forecasting a huge ice-storm coming, nobodys supposed to leave where ever they're at until it's over. Maybe we can have a New Year's party later. Bye!"

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

Sorry it's short, been having writer's block. **_Please_** read and review…comments, suggestions for the next chapters, e-mail, anything! Bye!

~~~~&~~~~~@Pyrobunnie~~~~&~~~~~@

[pyrobunnie@angelfire.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pyrobunnie@angelfire.com



	4. Trapped! (See where the story gets it's ...

"Trapped"

By Pyrobunnie

Chapter 3

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

"Trapped"

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

Serena was about halfway to the Arcade when a bolt of lightning made her stop running and look around at what was going on outside. She'd been in such a hurry when she left she hadn't noticed the ominous black clouds overhead. She noticed them now, and quickly became terrified. She'd never liked storms; they'd scared her since she had been caught out in one as a child. She glanced up at the sky worriedly and continued running towards the arcade. 'It's not storming yet, it's not storming yet…I can make it to the arcade before it…'she thought just as the clouds opened up and launched a heavy stream of ice droplets down onto the ground.

"Arrawwwww!" She shrieked in indignation. She continued running for the arcade, though it was much more difficult now that she couldn't see two inches in front of her because of the rain. 

"Oomph!" a deep voice yelled as she collided with it in the icy rain.

"Darien!" Serena had never been happier to see her archenemy in her life. She latched herself onto him in a death-gripped bear hug. Darien looked down at the shivering blond goddess in his arms. 

"Uhh? Nice to see you too Meatball Head? Scared of storms?" He asked as a bolt of lightning caused her to burrow deeper into his arms. His only answer was her head nodding against his chest.

"Well come on, the Arcade is only a few blocks away. Lets get out of the rain; wouldn't want them to start the party without us!" He said in a reassuring voice. Again, all she could do was nod. Somehow they managed to get to the Arcade, though it was difficuly walking on icy streets with someone giving you a frigtned bear hug. Since the quickest way there was through a side street, they arrived at the back door of the Arcade first. Darien had a key and unlocked it. They stepped inside, greatful to be out of the icy rain. 

"Hello?" Darien called, walking through the back room to the main area of the Arcade.

"Where is everyone?" Serena asked, following him after taking off her winter coat in the back room. 

Darien turned to look at her and was momentarily speechless. The heavy coat she had been wearing had protected the pale silvery-blue gown she was wearing from being soaked. Despite her wet hair she looked like a godess.

"Ummm uh duh..Oh! It looks like we're the only ones here Meatb..Serena" 

"Eloquent. Where is everybody? I thought I was late." Serena said.

"I dunno, I thought I was late too…hey, look at this" Darien noticed a paper taped to the window. 

"It's a note from Drew…It says the party is off because of weather and everyone should stay home until it's safe to go outside. A little late for the warning, but hey." He said with a rueful shrug.

"Wait, you mean you…and I…are _stuck_ here. Together. You and Me. Here." 

"Yeh, I guess that's what it means." Darien slowly grinned, looking like the evil wolf.

Serena stared at him for a full 10 seconds. Then she flew at the front door and began pounding on it with all her might.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Darien laughed.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

Well? Thanks to everyone for all your reviews! I love reading what everyone thinks of the story. **_Please_** read and review…comments, suggestions for the next chapters, e-mail, anything! Bye!

~~~~&~~~~~@Pyrobunnie~~~~&~~~~~@

[pyrobunnie@angelfire.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pyrobunnie@angelfire.com



	5. A little ice cream goes a long way...

"Trapped"

By Pyrobunnie

Chapter 5

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

"Trapped"

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

"What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"Dunno…"

They had already had this conversation 300 times in the 3 little hours they'd been holed up in the arcade, waiting for the storm to subside and the ice to melt. They were sitting on the floor, backs to the counter, 4 feet of linoleum between them. 

"BANG!!"

A huge bolt of lightning struck near the arcade, and the emergency generator giving off the little light went out, leaving Darien and Serena in total darkness.

"Aiiiiiiiiiii-eeee!" Serena screamed and jumped 10 feet in the air like a scalded cat. Unfortunately for Darien she landed right smack dab on top of his head. 

"Urf!" Darien groaned as he went sprawling across the arcade floor with the meatball bedecked one wrapped around him in a frightened death grip. 'Not again…although, this really isn't a bad thing…' he thought returning her hug.

"It's alright Rena, we're inside, the lightning can't hurt you.It's just a little power short." He whispered comfortingly in her ear.

"Nuh-uh! On this one show, there was this guy, and lightning struck a tree outside his house, and it fell through his roof, and it KILLED HIM!" Her death grip shifted to his neck, as though she thought perhaps strangling him would help make her point about the indoor dangers of lightning.

'Ooookay…right. I think it would be best if my meatball head had something to distract her until the storm stops'. "OK Meatball, loosen up on the neck. You know what I just thought of? With the power out, all that ice cream in the back will just melt! Andrew wouldn't like that would he? Common, betcha I can eat more than you." 

"You're on!" 

Darien laughed as Serena (no longer afraid) jumped up and raced into the back room at her usual break-neck speed. He stood up and walked to the back. Much to his amazement, Serena already had ½ a gallon of ice cream gone, her cherubic face smeared with strawberry goo. 'Why are you surprised? It's Serena!' He was still laughing when he grabbed a spoon and sat down to help her eat the rather large supply of ice cream in the walk-in freezer in the back. 

"Are you……_laughing?_ At _me?_ You are! You're laughing at me!" Serena glared at him absurdly, chin dripping with melting ice cream. Between the ridiculous expression, and her amazement at his laughter, he only laughed harder and harder. 

Serena sat. Staring at him, still oblivious to her dripping chin. Her glare grew deeper until there was almost fire coming from her eyes. Then she looked from him, to the ice cream, Darien…ice cream…Darien…ice cream. The glare turned to an evil smile.

*SPLAT!* 

Darien abruptly stopped laughing. He looked out the corner of his eye at the line of chocolate slowly dripping down the side of his face. 

The site of Darien sitting perfectly still with a melting scoop of ice-cream on top of his head was too much for Serena, she was soon laughing so hard tear streaked down her face.Darien, however, quickly recovered from his shock and retaliated.

*SPLUT!*

Soon all the ice cream was gone, covering the arcade, Darien, and Serena from top to bottom.Darien and Serena lay on the floor in a heap, laughing so hard they couldn't breath and their sides hurt. They slowly stopped laughing and just stared at each other in all their ice-cream bedecked glory. 

'Gods she's beautiful' Darien thought unconsciously leaning towards her lips…

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

Well? Thanks to everyone for all your reviews! I love reading what everyone thinks of the story. **_Please_** read and review…comments, suggestions for the next chapters, e-mail, anything! Bye!

~~~~&~~~~~@Pyrobunnie~~~~&~~~~~@

[pyrobunnie@angelfire.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pyrobunnie@angelfire.com



	6. Where is he??!

"Trapped"

By Pyrobunnie

Chapter 6

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Ahh! Chapter 6 Finally! Sorry it took so long, school kind of crept up on me, and suddenly I have a whole butt-load of work to do, so I haven't been writing. Ah well, Review!!

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

"Trapped"

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

Previously…

Soon all the ice cream was gone, covering the arcade, Darien, and Serena from top to bottom.Darien and Serena lay on the floor in a heap, laughing so hard they couldn't breath and their sides hurt. They slowly stopped laughing and just stared at each other in all their ice-cream bedecked glory. 

'Gods she's beautiful' Darien thought unconsciously leaning towards her lips, when 

*SPLAT*

Serena smacked him upside the head with a huge gob of ice cream.

'So much for the moment' Darien thought as he retaliated by tickling her mercilessly.

"Stop, STOP!!" *Wild laughter* "Serious Darien!! No Bad Tickle!!!"

"Say you're sorry for splating me with ice-cream!"

"No!" *More laughter*

"Fine then, No I won't stop tickling you." 

"Fine, Fine!! Sorry!!!!!!! Now STOP."

"Apology accepted…Meatball Head."

"Ohhh…I oughta…Grrr…" Serena glared at him with all the fury her petite self could muster. 

"You oughta what?" Darien challenged, 'Hee Hee she's adorable when she's angry'. 

"Ummm, I'll ummm…Ohh! You're such a rat Darien Chiba!" Serena turned around and stalked off.

"Hey! Where ya goin' Rena??" 

"If you must know *Mr. Chiba* I am going to the back room, Drew always keeps a change of clothes back there. I can't very well stay in *this*" She huffed, indicating her ruined dress.

*10 Minutes Later*

Serena emerged from the back room wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, both about 5 sizes too big.

She looked around for Darien and to her shock and dismay, he was nowhere in site. 

"Darien? DARIEN?????" 

No answer.

"DARIEN ANTHONY CHIBA YOU ANSWER ME THIS MINUTE!!!"

Silence answered her…

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~

Well? Thanks to everyone for all your reviews! I love reading what everyone thinks of the story. **_Please_** read and review…comments, suggestions for the next chapters, e-mail, anything! Bye!

~~~~&~~~~~@Pyrobunnie~~~~&~~~~~@

[pyrobunnie@angelfire.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pyrobunnie@angelfire.com



End file.
